


The Best Friend

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, slight sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Jean Havoc goes beyond and above to pop the question.





	The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by waddiwasiwitch, fullmetalscully

Jean Havoc was not the nervous kinda guy. Sure he had his moments when he was afraid the feelings in his legs had gone away again but right now they were shaking very prominently so that could not be the case. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a velvet box in his pocket and was in his way to the most important date of his life. That or simply the fact that when he rounded the corner and saw Rebecca waiting for him she took his breath away with how stunning she looked.

Either way he had weak knees as he made it way over to her and offered her his arm as he lead her down the street to the fair. It was the harvest fair and each year the soldiers from East City got to go there for an evening of their choice as a thank you from the major. And tonight it was Havocs turn and he wanted to bring Rebecca with him. He always thought a date on a fair or Christmas Market was romantic but never had an opportunity to go with one of his past relationships.

So this would be something really special for both of them. Rebecca had told him that she had never been on a fair before and he wanted to show her everything. They started with some sweets and attractions that left them both laughing and his heart filled with joy to see her so happy and bright eyed. He now knew what the Lieutenant General meant when he said that it is possible to fall in love over and over again.   
They both shot each other a plushy at the rifle booth and had a blast about the way the owner looked shocked at their shooting skills. Obviously he had not anticipated anyone figuring out how he rigged the rifles and actually work around it. But they would not be weapons specialists if they did not know that. 

So they each had their plushies tugged into the crook of their arms and walked down the aisle in the look out for something else they could do.   
It was getting closer to the time of the fireworks and havoc spotted the ferris wheel from afar. He had come here earlier to set up the main event of his evening with the owner, so that they would be in a cart at the very top when the fireworks would start and he would ask her then.   
With sweaty fingers he held onto the dark blue box in his coat pocket. If only she would say yes.   
Rebecca looked at him funnily when they were let through a site entrance and did not have to wait in line like all the others but nothing compared to the look she gave the cart that Was locked and needed a key to be opened just for them. He had brought in a picnic basket with some champagne and treats for them to enjoy earlier too. Falman had given him the idea and Mustang had recently given him a raise so he could effort all of this. And he wanted the evening to be perfect. 

And it was worth seeing her eyes light up and her cheeks flush with excitement over the prospect of having the whole cart to themselves and a picnic in the night sky.   
"My Lady..." he said as he held the door open for her and helped her get in. He laughed her little chuckle that she did when she was flustered and a embarrassed about something he did and she dubbed as "overly cheesy". But he didn't mind. He was a romantic at heart and he was proud of it. She loved it and he knew that. It was just that no one had ever done anything like that for her before and he could not understand how anyone could not try to get the starts from the sky for her so they would lighten her up.   
As they sat down and the wheel started to turn henificed that she was a little bit shaky.   
"Say, are you afraid of heights?"   
"Don't be ridiculous. I am a sniper after all." she waved it of with her usual brusk confident attitude but he could see her fingers curl rightly in her jacket.   
"But buildings usually don't move like this..." he said with a soft smile and she sighed quietly.   
" the first time I was riding one of these I was crying like a baby. And that was while I was in the wheelchair, so not so long ago." She looked at him with bright wide eyes and smiled slightly.   
" I guess it is kind of a weird feeling." 

He took hold of her hand and offered her a glass of champagne with the other. He had just finished opening the bottle and pouring them each some.  
" What brought all of this on? It's not our anniversary nor my birthday... " she asked with a little bit of uncertainty in her voice.  
"Actually it is an anniversary." the confused and questioning look in her face made his smile broaden.  
"Today exactly two years ago I was able to stand up again and walk into your arms." He laughed loudly.  
"Remember how we fell on that mat and you cried and I just laughed?"  
Now her expression showed recognition.  
"you gave me the strength to get up again and to stand tall." A loud explosion made both of them flinch and they liked outside to see the fireworks start.  
He used her momentarily distraction to stand up and kneel down next to her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You lifted me up when other forced me down and now I am down on my knees on my free will go ask you to spent the rest of our lives together." he held the ring box out to her and waited with a rapidly beating heart for her answer.  
He had asked Hawkeye to help him pick a ring but she said she would be no good at it and told him to ask the Leader of team mustang. She just gave him the advice to have Rebecca in his mind when he looked for a ring, and not the price or how flashy it was. 

"Why did the Captain want me to ask you of all people, boss?" He finally asked out of curiosity in the second jewellery store they were in.  
"Probably because she knows how much time I have spent looking for the perfect ring..." The other man replayed more in an absent minded way then actually paying atten to what he was saying.  
"Huh?" He moved over to the glass counter the lieutenant general stood in front of right now.  
"Why haven't you asked her yet? If you don't mind me asking..."  
That got his attention and he looked at him with something sad on his face.  
"Not that it is any of your business, but I did. A long time ago. But when I finally can ask her officially again, I want her to have a new ring, a better one. Not just a piece of scrap metal I alchemised into a ring and two ear studs." at that answer Havoc’s eyes widened.  
" You what? When? She had those earring already in the academy when I met her. That was over 10 years ago! " he and to remind himself to stay quiet as to not draw any attention to them.  
"Yes." Was all he got as an answer before Mustang walked to the next counter and declared that there was nothing in this shop for Catalina.  
They spent the whole day walking through Central city in search for a ring but did not find anything that they deemed fitting.

"You know, all of us would follow you into hell again and the captain too, but it seems so unfair that the two of you can't even get a little bit of happiness."  
He just got a tired smile as an answer.  
"Don't be fooled. We made our choices and have to live with the consequences. But that doesn't mean that we are not happy." his boss looked up into the sky for a brief second.  
"It will all be worth it in the end, I have to trust in that and you should too." they parted ways that afternoon but the conversation did not leave him for quite a while until he took his telephone and called his home.  
He needed to hear his mother's voice for a bit.

It probably sounds weird to most people who knew him but he was not ashamed to admit that he loved his mother very much and it comforted him to great extensions to talk to her. She was a great help in the month he was paralysed and help him through everything. And now he just wanted to talk to her and listen to her voice.  
He told her about his day, about his Plans and when she said he should come home over the weekend to clear his head he did not even have to think twice to say yes. It was also a great opportunity to see Rebecca again, even if it was just for a couple of hours.  
What he did not expect was for his mother to pull him aside once he settled in on the late Saturday afternoon and talk about his intentions towards Rebecca. But he must have said something right under all his flustered stuttering and beet red face because she told him to follow her into the attic where she went to a big chest.

His mother explained to him that she kept all her heirlooms in this chest when she started pulling out dusty clothes from times long gone. There must have been at least three different wedding dresses and gowns, baby clothes for some kind of formal event or another and papers rattling to the floor.  
Photos and letters from what he could make out before his mother handed him a small dark blue velvet box.  
And then a green and a red box as well.  
She told him that those were the rings her mother, grandmother, and their sisters left her after they died. And he as the oldest son got to pick which one he would like to give his Rebecca.  
He was not ashamed to admit that he felt tears pricking in his eyes as he looked at his aging mother and how much love she radiated in this moment.  
He knew that one day he would have to say goodbye to her but this image right now in front of him would stay in his heart forever.

He looked at all rings but did not even hesitate when he saw the one in the blue box. A very simple silver band with now blackened engravings and two small blue stones. His mother just smiled at him and told him she would polish it up for him until the next morning, but he refused and asked her to show him how to do it properly himself. He had a lovely afternoon and morning with Rebecca and she was worried about him because he could not stop smiling and laughing and was just so damn happy about everything.   
When he arrived back in Central City the next evening his heart felt as light as a feather and he knew he could make plans now to propose in the most romantic way he could think of. 

 

And that he did and now he waited with holding breath to hear what she was going to say to him over the noise of the firework outside.  
She looked down on him before looking out of the window and for a second she looked so much like Solaris in the light and with her head held up high that he noticed the blood draining from his face. But then she turned her head towards him, tilted her chin down just so and smiled. And there she was again. Not a demon of his past but hopefully the angel of his present and future.

"You know, I was close to giving up hope of you ever asking so I made a deal with Riza that if you don't ask until our anniversary I would ask you..." she smiled some more and he could feel his heart skip a beat.   
"There never was any other answer than yes..." She said and lifted her hand in a manner that reminded him again why he kept calling her princess and lady. He took the ring from the box and put it on her finger before he gave her hand a kiss.   
And before she jumped into his arms. All good graces gone and now just happily crying in his arms and he would not change that for anything in the world.   
She kissed him with tears running down her face and he knew that she would be embarrassed about that later but he did not care. For now this was simply perfect. 

 

The next few weeks were spent with planning the wedding and getting all things in order. He never thought that about all the things that actually went into planning a wedding but he got help from his friends. Everyone was excited and happy for him when he told them the other day that Rebecca said yes and that they would in fact get married now.   
Besides the "Finally" and "Was about time" comments he did not miss the way that Hawkeye and Mustang looked a melancholic there for a second before they congratulated him too.   
He knew that when he started out to work for Mustang he did it because it was promising and later on whenever they joked about the mini skirts, but he caught on quite fast about the real reasons for Mustangs goals and he would be happily help them see fulfilled. He was looking forward to the day they would start planning for the wedding of one Führer Mustang to his long term love. 

With a new mindset he went home that evening to talk to his fiancee and make some plans. True to her word Rebecca resigned as soon as she had the proposal for a wedding ceremony from the city Hall in hand and moved to Central. For now they lived in his small apartment but they were looking for a new one. With the frequency of Mustangs reassignments it was no use to look for something more permanent at the moment but they were definitely going to look into it soon enough.  
What he loved about his relationship with Rebecca the most was the easiness with which he was able to talk to her about everything. He was rarely afraid to feel stupid about something he could not quite grasp yet but she always made him feel not bad about that. This was something very new for him in the beginning of them working together in the preparations of the promised day but also later on. And so when he came to her with things on his mind he knew that she would listen to him and try to get is musings.  
He knew that Rebecca had a tight link to Hawkeye and how much she hated Mustang for making her best friend suffer like that but he also knew that she knew that he made her very happy when given the chance.

The team took him out for celebratory drinks a few days later and when everyone was nice and tipsy he proclaimed that it was a pity that he could not have his best friends Breda and Hawkeye both as his best men because Rebecca already called dibs in Riza as Maid of Honour. He would never forget what Mustang said back then: "Your best friend should not be your best man. They should stand next to you at the altar." and the love in his gaze as he looked at Hawkeye made everyone tear up. Yes, they would make sure that those two would get their happy end too one day. The team had silently vowed to that. 

The day of the wedding came a lot faster than he anticipated and now he was standing in the small Chapel room next to the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was nervous and choked up. The guys tried to calm him down as best as they could but he made a promise not to smoke today and he regretted it dearly at the moment. He wondered if his Bride was feeling the same way and it made him smile to think about how she probably was just as much of a nervous mess as he was.  
When Breda called him into the chapel to stand and wait for the entrance of his bride he fidgeted nervously with his hands. And when the door finally opened and he saw her in her dress walking down the aisle towards him he knew everything would be alright for as long as she kept standing by his side and looking at him like that.

End.


End file.
